Forbidden Love
by PrincessSkylar
Summary: You have a choice follow your heart or follow your parents rule. What will you decide to do and who will you hurt along the way? Thc children of Bloom and Diaspro will have survive their forbidden love.
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love Chapter One

One day, two families were blessed with a child. The king and queen of Sparks gave birth to a girl named Skylar. Also the king and queen of Iris gave birth to a boy named Jaydon. The kingdom of Sparks and Iris is at war.

16 years later on their birthday

Skylar POV

Oh gosh, I am going to forever hate this day. Today is the day when my parents announce to the people who I am engage to.

"Skylar it is time for your birthday ball, my maid said."

I sigh sadly and walk out my room. When I arrive in the ball room, I walk to where my parents were standing.

When I got there I saw a young boy dressing in a suit next to my parents

Today we are here to celebrate that Princess Skylar and Prince Phil are engaged to each other."

My heart sank when I heard my father say that. I excuse myself from the ball room and ran into the garden. I went to the fountain and started to cry.

After a while, I heard someone say "don't cry." I turn around to see a young boy and by the way he is dress he is a prince.

He then asks me" why are you so sad?"

I reply by saying" I was crying because my parents are making me marrying someone I hardly know"

He then said" my parents are doing the same thing to me?"

He then asks" what is your name?"

I said "my name is Princess Skylar." and "what is yours?"

He said "my name is Prince Jaydon"

He then said "lets go inside before our parents start to worry."

I said"ok "and walk inside with him.

We walk inside together hand in hand.

My parents watch Jaydon with a cold expression and I was wondering way.

My father whispers something to the guards.

The guards then separated me from Jaydon by pulling away in two different directions.

Then my father stops the music and the crowd turns to face the front

My father said "we have the son of the kingdom of Iris in our presence. He was trying to charm my daughter, but he fail."

Jaydon then broke the guard's grip of him and then ran to me.

He broke then broke the guard's grip of me and he whisper in my ear.

He said" I love you Skylar for you and nobody can ever stop our love."

After that he left the ball room and went home.

I hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Love Chapter Two

Sorry 4 the late update

Skylar's POV

After the party

"Skylar, my dad said"

"Yes, I reply

"You are not to see or speak to that boy again because if you do you will not be able to leave Eraklyon ever again until u are married, my dad said"

"Ok daddy" I said.

"Also, Skylar you will be starting Alfea tomorrow so you will need to start getting ready, he said"

"Ok, I said"

The Next Day at Alfea

"Welcome to all the new fairies and we also like to say that there will be a welcome back dance tomorrow with the boys of Red Fountain, the head mister said." We will like you girls to find your room and meet your new roommates, her assistance said"

I walk to my room and meet 5 more fairies in there.

"Hi, I'm Princess Lily of Linphea, a light-brown-headed girl said."

"Hi, I'm Princess Angel of Solaria, a blond-headed girl said."

"Hi, I'm Princess Brianna of Andros, a brown-headed girl said."

"Hi, I'm Princess Ariel of Melody, a blue-haired girl said."

"Hi, I'm Princess Sydney of Zenith, a purple-haired girl said."

"What your name, they all ask me at the same time."

"My name is Princess Skylar of Domino and Eraklyon, I said"

"Oh, they said at one time"

"Lets go shop for our dresses for the dance tomorrow, Angel said"

We said"ok."

We went to many shops and got different dresses. After shopping, we went to eat pizza. When we sat down to eat our pizza, six boys were was watching and smiling. After they came and walk up to us.

"Hi, they said

"Hi, we reply"

"My name is Max, a brown-headed boy said."

"My name is Justin, a black- headed boy said."

"My name is Myles, a light brown -headed boy said."

"My name is Ray, a red-headed dude said."

"My name is Troy, an orange-headed dude said."

"My name is Prince Jayden of Iris, a blond-headed dude said."

Our names are Princess Lily, Princess Angel, Princess Brianna, Princess Ariel, Princess Sydney, and Princess Skylar.

I thought to myself wait isn't that Leo. It is Leo. I ran out of the pizza place and Jayden chases me. I ran until I got to the bridge. Then someone pull me into a tight embrace.

"Skylar please don't run from me or avoid because when you do it hurt my heart, Jayden said.

"I not suppose to talk to you Jayden, I said."

"I don't care about how our parents feel about me being around you, he said

Jayden we … Before I could finish my sentence, Jayden kisses me.

When he parted the kiss, we were both blushing.

"I love you Skylar and nobody will separated us from each other, he said."

I just watched him.

"Also, will you be my date for the dance tomorrow Skylar, he asked."

"Ok said. Lets go back to the pizza place because by now everyone is worrying about us."

He nods and we walk back to the pizza place together. When we got there the girls had look so worry.

"Skylar are you are right, they asked."

"I'm fine, I said."

"It time for us to go bye boys, we said."

"Bye boys, we said while waving bye

"See you girl tomorrow, they said waving back."

We went back to Alfea and enter our room. We went to shower and then put on our pajamas. I can't wait to go to the dance with Jayden. Am I to fall in love with Jayden

Hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Love Chapter 3

Sorry for the late update

Day of Dance

Skylar's POV

Today, the girls and I went shopping for our dresses for the dance.

After we came from the store, we went back to Alfea to get ready for the dance.

I wore a blue dress with a crown necklace. I also wore blue heels.

After we all finish getting dress for the dance, we went to dance to meet the boys.

I saw Jayden and the other boys.

The girls and I walk u to them.

They all said "hi."

We reply "hi" back to them.

The boys took the hand of their dates and separate their self from the others.

They left Jayden and I alone.

I was happy to be with him but I was scare because somebody might see us together and tell our parents.

If that happens, our parents will keep us apart.

Jayden gave me a red rose and I said "thanks."

Jayden said "I look nice" and I reply by saying "you don't look so bad yourself."

Jayden told me to close my eyes because he wants to show me something.

I did as he said and close my eyes and he took his hand into mine and guide me to the place.

We kept on walking until he stops and told me to open my eyes"

I open my eyes to see a beautiful fountain.

The fountain was beautiful. It was surrounded by lots of different flowers and lights.

We sat on the bench near the fountain and Jayden said "I love you" and I reply by saying "I love you too.

Then Jayden kisses me and after that we both were blushing shade of red.

We came back inside and dance a bit.

When the dance was over, the girls and I went home. We took a shower and then change in our pjs.

I went in my room and lays on my bed and thought" I'm in love with someone I should hate but today at the dances was one of the best times of my life and it all because of Jayden.

After a while my phone started to ring so I went and check it.

I saw a text from Jayden.

The text said "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow with me?"

I reply back saying "ok."

His reply back by saying"See you tomorrow and be ready by 5."

I reply back saying"Ok."

Hope you like it.

Sorry for the short chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Love Chapter 4

Sorry for the very, very sorry for the late update.

Skylar's Pov

Day of Date

Today is my date with Jayden and I can't wait

I changed into a white casual dress and white flats. I also put on my crown necklace with my name carve into it. Then, I left my room and walk downstairs and I meet Jayden with a single red rose in his hand

I took it from his hand and said" thanks"

He replies" your welcome, my love"

I blush deep red at his reply

He took his hand and entwined it with mine. Let's go my angel and he smiled at me.

I smiled back and walk with him. We walk to a seclude area next to a golden fountain.

"Skylar, I love you and I want us to be together forever. "He opens up a ring case and I saw two gold rings in there and also they were engraved and it read Skylar and Jayden Forever

He said" these are promise rings. Do you promise me no matter what happen will you always love me?"

My reply was" Yes"

He took one ring on put it on my ring finger and he put the other and his.

Then, we kissed, but it was interrupt by people screaming "No, stop now"

We stop kissing and look up *

Who saw them? Their parents? Their fiancés? Find out in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Love Chapter 5

Skylar's Pov

We stopped and looking up to see our parents, but before they could get to us we ran as fast as we could.

We reach Alfea in no time and he dropped me off there and head back to school.

I walk back to my room and changed into something more casual and lay down in bed before my parents come.

I hear a knock at the door and I got up and open door and see my parents.

"Hi mommy and daddy, what brings you here this morning, I said."

"Cut that act Skylar. We saw you with him, they said"

"What are you talking about I wasn't with him I was with my friends and then we came back here, I said"

"We don't believe you because we saw you, they said"

"You can go ask my friends if you don't believe me, I reply"

"Ok, we will go ask them, they said while they walk in."

"Ok, follow me, I said while I walk to friend"

"Guys, didn't I say with you all day, I asked."

"Yes, you did we went shopping remember, they reply"

"See, I did, I said"

"Fine, we believe you. It must have been someone else. It had to be a different girl, they said while leaving"

I sigh after they left.

"That was so close. They didn't catch me. Jayden's plan was very good, I thought"

I went in my room and checked my phone. I notice I had a text from Jayden and my parents.

I open my parent's text first and it read that prince Phil will now go to Red Fountain, so you two can connect before the wedding.

My heart sank when I read the text and then I read Jayden own and it said plan was a success.

I reply the same thing but add that Prince Phil with be coming to Red Fountain.

He reply by saying don't worry I won't let him take you from me.

I smiled at his reply and reply back Good Night and plug in phone and fell asleep on bed.

Hope you like this chapter


End file.
